Here Comes Trouble
by Anywonder
Summary: A night out in Hotten fuels an old enemy with a score to settle - feedback welcome as always. Apologies for taking an age to update. Had forgotten all about this until I was reminded aka nagged by my good friend Grumple so this is for her! Enjoy ;
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe it's Friday night and there is nothing go on, Ryan moaned. "I'm a young, good looking guy and yet somehow I've turned into an old man with nothing more than a night in the Woolie to look forward to. You lot are no better!"

Ryan looked at the smiling faces staring back at him. Cain had sloped off early, his prerogative as the gaffer he said, so Ryan and Aaron were taking advantage with an extended tea break. Aaron was sitting on the bonnet of a car with Jackson leaning next to him. Many of the garage tea breaks now included the builder since he and Aaron had got together – as long as the boss wasn't around anyway.

Adam and Andy had brought the quad bike for Aaron to fix – another perk of Cain being out - so they had also been included in what was fast becoming a bit of a mother's meeting.

"What have you two got planned for tonight? Ryan asked Aaron and Jackson. The builder glanced up to Aaron, smiling as he was unsure how he would want that question answered, and meeting his look, Aaron turned slightly pink before responding "Not much."

Jackson raised his eyebrows. They had so got plans. Plans that had been discussed all week whenever they had managed to grab a moment together. Plans that involved a weekend in an empty Smithy Cottage as Paddy was at a Veterinary College Reunion. Plans that involved a new double bed. Both lads had had a busy couple of weeks with work and then got dragged into Holly's drug debacle, so they craved some time alone to relax away from prying eyes and to enjoy each other in private.

Aaron gave Jackson a look that he had seen many times before. A look that said: "I'm sorry. They may know I'm gay but I'm not going to give them any more fuel for the fire."

"No, nothing exciting planned" added Jackson with a smirk.

"What about you, Suggers? Spending the weekend loved up with Adele?" Ryan joked.

The lads were all too busy laughing to notice the look exchanged by Aaron and Jackson. Thank god they hadn't explained what they were planning because 'being loved up' was exactly how to describe it!

"No chance, too soon to be loved up as far as I'm concerned, the farmer replied. "Why? What you thinking?"

Ryan paused for a minute and thought. He jumped to his feet, holding court amongst the men surrounding him.

"Right, a night on the town is called for. More the merrier, invite who you want; girlfriends; boyfriends (turning to nod at Aaron and Jackson), whatever. "

"I'd say meet at ours but Rhona's kicked us out tonight", said Andy.

"Well Aaron's got his place to himself, haven't you mate? charmed in Adam. We can meet at yours can't we?"

"Yeah why not, Aaron replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Be at mine for about half seven but bring some beers if you want them. You're not drinking all mine!"

"That's a plan then" Ryan declared proudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson was loading his tools into the van at the end of the day when Aaron turned up. He'd just finished work too and went to see if Jackson was ready to go home.

Aaron sat on the ledge of the back of the van waiting while Jackson sorted his stuff out.

"What is it about people high-jacking our weekends", moaned Aaron.

"Aah, wanted me all to yourself, did you, teased Jackson.

"Shut up" Aaron snapped, blushing.

Jackson was enjoying seeing Aaron squirm. "I'm not sure I could cope being holed up with just you and Clyde for company for 72 hours so maybe it's for the best anyway.

"Oh you think so? Well let's see how you feel when Clyde is sleeping on your side of the bed tonight" Aaron retorted, trying to look put out but knowing full well that Jackson would be the one sharing his mattress.

Jackson moved closer to Aaron, resting his hand on his knee and looking into his eyes. "My side of the bed, eh; I like to sleep on whichever side you're on."

Aaron's eyes flickered between Jackson's eyes and mouth and he licked his lips in anticipation of the kiss about to follow. "I prefer it when we don't sleep at all" Aaron said suggestively.

That was all the encouragement Jackson needed. He scanned the road behind them, something that quickly becomes a habit when dating Aaron, before his lips met Aaron's and the two exchanged a passionate kiss, their tongues exploring each other mouths.

They parted, coming up for air. Jackson looked at his watch. It was just 5.30pm. They had two hours until the rest of the party arrived.

His eyes returned to Aaron's. "Home, now!" he demanded with a smile.

eeeeeeeeeeeeee

They lay on the bed, a tangled mess of arms, legs and sheets. Both were dripping with sweat and gasping for breath. It was a good job the house was empty thought Aaron because there was no mistaking the moans and screams of ecstasy coming from both of them.

Each time they made love, Aaron became more confident which only spurred Jackson on more. The teenager may have been less experienced than Jackson but he constantly matched the builder move for move. With each kiss, each bite, each touch, it became more intense as their emotions matched their physical attraction.

Jackson was the first to get his breath back. "What time is it" he asked trying to reach for his phone but too exhausted to move.

"God knows, Aaron replied. "But if the doorbell goes ignore it" and with that turned into Jackson and started to trail little kisses along his collarbone and towards his neck.

Jackson let out a moan from the back of his throat. "Don't be doing that because chances are I'll never let you out of this bed again."

"Suits me, said Aaron speeding up his kisses while slowly running his hand down Jackson's chest and the flat of his stomach.

The builder laughed with delight. Why couldn't Aaron be this relaxed and free when they were in public? Jackson wasn't expecting the moon on a stick but just to be shown some affection, some evidence that he was more than a mate, would be amazing. And speaking of amazing…

Aaron's wandering hand had reached Jackson's groin and his fingers were tickling, teasing him without much resistance it had to be said.

"Aaron, he growled, his mouth meeting Aaron's.

Suddenly Clyde barked, making them both jolt back to reality. There was a noise at the front door. It sounded like a key being turned.

"Aaron", a voice shouted. Both lads sat upright and looked at each other. "Aaron, where are you, I've been knocking the door for ages. It's a good job I know where the spare key is".

"It's Adam" Aaron realised and jumped out of the bed, grabbing his discarded boxers. Jackson laughed and lay back against the pillow. "What are you doing" Aaron hissed at him. "He knows you are up here."

"Yes, and judging by your guilty face, he'll know exactly what we've been doing" Jackson joked. He got off the bed and poking his head out of the bedroom door, peered down the stairs to find Adam and Scarlett standing there.

"Just getting ready, mate. You know what Aaron's like, can't dress himself. Help yourself to a beer and we'll be right down." He turned back to find Aaron standing there open mouthed. "You want to shower first or shall we get in together and really give them something to talk about? Jackson asked.


	3. Chapter 3

They all piled out of the mini bus and on to Hotten High Street. There was a mixture of couples – Adam and Scarlett, David and Leyla, Aaron and Jackson, and singles – Ryan, Andy, and Katie.

"Right, Ryan said clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "Where shall we start?"

"Some of us started earlier, eh Aaron" whispered Adam but loud enough so Aaron, Scarlett and Jackson could hear.

Aaron glared at him, his face turning a deeper shade of pink with embarrassment and anger. Jackson decided to intervene before Aaron's mood escalated and the whole night, if not weekend, got ruined.

"You're only jealous mate, Jackson said. He looked at Adam pleadingly and without saying a word, Adam got the message.

"How about we start at the top by the wine bar and work our way down to the nightclub" Katie suggested. "Great idea, let's go" agreed Ryan.

The crowd started to make its way up the road. The three girls walked together comparing outfits whilst the lads spilled across the path and on to the road.

Jackson hung back slightly and lightly touched Aaron's arm as they followed the group. "He was only teasing, it's no big deal" he tried to convince Aaron.

"Not to you maybe but it flaming is to me" Aaron responded, pulling his arm out of reach.

"Please don't" Jackson begged. "Don't go off on one when we've had a great afternoon and have got the whole weekend to look forward to. If it makes you feel better, I won't come anywhere near you until we back behind closed doors. OK?"

Aaron didn't get chance to answer as Jackson picked up the pace in order to catch up with the others. He stuffed his hands deeper into his jeans pockets in frustration, more with himself than Jackson or anyone else, and followed them. Nice one Aaron, he thought to himself. An hour ago you'd have stayed in that bed and his arms forever and now you're acting like a spoilt brat and ruining the night. Great!

He was determined to snap out of it. Surely even Jackson had his breaking point. He caught up to Jackson and nudged his shoulder against him. "Sorry" he said sheepishly. Jackson looked at him and found himself smiling even though he didn't really want to. He wanted to stay mad at Aaron for a bit longer, in only to try and drive the point home. They had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Don't give me the face" Jackson said.

"What face?" Aaron asked.

"You know what bloody face. The 'I'm sorry that I've been a prat and won't touch you in public but I promise to make it up to you in private' face."

Aaron smirked. "So I am sorry for being a prat and I will make it up to you in private. Am I forgiven?"

"I haven't decided yet" Jackson said but Aaron knew that he had and that they had survived yet another Aaron meltdown.

They walked into the wine bar and headed to the bar, already buzzing from the Friday night crowds. Drinks were ordered, tables found and the night out began.

Someone else was also on a night out and spotted a couple of familiar faces in the group from the village. He watched them as they entered the bar.

He hated those two, especially that tosser Aaron. They had made a fool of him but this time, he'd have the last laugh. This time he wasn't alone.

"Well, that's this evening's entertainment sorted, lads" the man said. "How do you fancy squashing some pansies?"

The two lads laughed with their mate. That was just the kind of Friday night they liked. The three lads walked out of the shadows and started walking towards the bar.

"Let the fun begin" said Wayne.


	4. Chapter 4

Wayne and his mates crossed the street and peered at the group through the window. All evidence to the contrary, Wayne wasn't daft and as much as he wanted to cause trouble for Aaron and Jackson, he could do the maths. There were three of them but in Aaron's group, there were six lads altogether.

He'd seen the one lad that day at the garage. Aaron had said he worked there but he didn't know the others. He knew that they would be able to handle themselves though; especially the dark haired lad who you could see was pure muscle and had the biggest arms that Wayne had ever seen. He didn't want to tackle him.

"Think we'll keep our distance for now, lads, Wayne informed the others. "Wait till we've got better odds. No harm in letting the little oink know we're here though eh".

Wayne knew he got under Aaron's skin. There had been many times at Community Payback when he had goaded and pushed Aaron until he was near breaking point. The fact that Aaron initially lied about being gay and how he reacted when Wayne called the bearded lad his boyfriend, gave him an idea of how to push his buttons.

Let's just see how far before he cracks this time, Wayne thought

eeeeeeeeeeeeeee

They were huddled in the corner of the wine bar, all chatting away to each other. Aaron watched Jackson as he stood talking to David and Leyla about the shop. He was so at ease with people and Aaron wasn't sure for a moment if he was envious of Jackson's relaxed nature or annoyed that people seem to like him better.

He wouldn't blame them if they did. Aaron had hardly done himself any favours when it came to making friends in the village when he first arrived. In fact it had only been since he worked at the garage and Adam had arrived that Aaron considered himself to have any friends at all.

Now look at me, he thought. I've got Paddy who had treated him like a son and loved him despite everything Aaron had put him through, Adam, who had stood by him and saved his life and Ryan, who looked out for him at work and treated him no different now than he did before he came out. He was lucky, he knew he was.

His gaze returned to Jackson and he felt his colour rise again. This was where he had been the luckiest. He couldn't believe that he got it so wrong. How he had felt so sick at the thought of kissing a man let alone sleeping with one. How he had been so determined not to fall in love and to hide who he really was. And then he happened and now he only felt sick at the thought of not being with him.

Jackson turned to look at him, obviously sensing he was being watched, and gave him a cheeky smile. He licked his lips and lightly touched his neck in the spot where Aaron had been kissing a couple of hours before. Aaron's stomach flipped and he let out a sigh.

"Boring you already are we?" Andy asked.

"No, just thinking that's all" Aaron responded and brought his attention back to the group.

The chat flowed along with the alcohol. The girls excused themselves and headed to the ladies while the lads argued over whose round it was.

Jackson leaned to put his empty beer bottle on the table, lightly resting his free hand in the small of Aaron's back to steady himself and smiling as Aaron shivered at his touch.

"I'll get them in" he announced. "You goin' to give me a hand" he asked Aaron with a coy snigger.

"Yeah" Aaron replied, blushing again, and turned towards the bar.

His body stiffened and he stood there, suddenly feeling sick for a very different reason than before, and with a face like thunder.

"What's up?" Jackson asked concerned for his boyfriend's sudden change.

"Him!" Aaron gestured towards the bar.

Jackson saw Wayne leaning against the bar, glaring at them. His heart sank. He knew that any chance of a good night out was over.


	5. Chapter 5

"Just ignore him" Jackson said, trying to sound calm but not sure what worried him more - what Wayne would do and how Aaron would react.

"He's not going to let me ignore him, is he? Look at his face! I don't believe this!"

"It will be ok" Jackson said, placing his hand on his arm lightly.

Aaron saw Wayne smirk when Jackson touched him and he flinched. "Don't. Don't give him something to go on about." Jackson moved his hand away, disappointed how Aaron had regressed into himself at the sight of Wayne.

They stood looking at the thug, almost laughing at them. A voice behind them brought them back to their surroundings.

"Are you getting the beers in or what?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, said Jackson as he walked towards the bar. He was surprised when Aaron followed him and looked at him. "I thought you wanted me to keep my distance?"

"I don't want to give him any ammunition but he hates you nearly as much as he hates me after what happened at the garage so if you think I'm leaving your side tonight, you can think again. If he starts, we'll handle him together alright?"

"Right" replied Jackson chuffed at Aaron's response.

They stood at the bar, trying to concentrate on getting served rather than the other punters but as they looked across the bar, they caught sight of Wayne's reflection in the mirrors. He was standing right behind them with his two mates.

"Well, look who we have 'ere, Wayne sneered. "Having a night on the town, girls?"

They turned to face the thugs. Aaron's jaw tightened and he instinctively clenched his fists by his sides, ready for any trouble coming their way.

"We don't want any trouble" Jackson replied.

"Who said anything about trouble? Nah, I just wanted to catch up with my good friend Aaron and his… now what do we call you? Wayne said looking Jackson up and down.

Aaron stepped forward, putting himself between Wayne and Jackson. "You can call yourself a cab and do one!"

"Now, now, keep that temper of yours in check. Only trying to be friendly, no need to go queer! Just thought you two might be out on a bit of a bender!"

Wayne's mates laughed at his offensive jokes. Aaron looked around to see if people had heard Wayne and were watching. He'd had enough of this, of idiots like Wayne making him feel like a freak, ashamed of himself when he was the happiest he had ever been.

He stepped forward, squaring up to Wayne. He felt Jackson move closer, ready to face whatever trouble was coming their way.

"What do you want?" Aaron asked.

"What do you mean, what do I want?" Wayne replied, raising his voice loud enough to gain the attention of those standing round him.

"Well, you obviously want something else you wouldn't keep following me around. Here; the garage. Everywhere I go you seem to turn up looking for me. Oh, sorry… I get it now."

Wayne shifted uncomfortably, not sure where Aaron was going with this and not wanting to lose face with his mates.

"This interest with me and my life… want me for yourself do you? Or is it him you fancy? gesturing towards Jackson. "Trying to get me out the way so you can have him for yourself? Can't say I blame you. Look at him, he's gorgeous" Aaron teased, flashing his eyes at Wayne.

"Eh, what you on about?" Wayne said, looking confused and not sure what to say. His mates looked at each other.

"Think he's good looking now, Aaron continued. "You want to see him without his shirt on, ripped like you wouldn't believe. Great kisser and well, as for the bedroom, he can go all night long."

Jackson smirked, not quite believing that Aaron was saying all this out loud. He could see it was getting to Wayne but it was also getting to him in a completely different way!

"Shut up, you sicko" said Wayne aggressively, shoving Aaron away from him but Aaron stayed his ground.

"I used to be like you, angry and getting into fights, but then I came out and put all that behind me. Well, that and other things." Aaron raised an eyebrow suggestively and reached his arm out to where he found Jackson. Wayne's eyes followed Aaron's hand and a look of disgust swept across his face as he watch Aaron as he started to caress Jackson's thigh.

Aaron's eyes remained focused on Wayne. The thug may know how to play me, thought Aaron, but I know the rules too. He could see Wayne was close to losing it.

Jackson began to play along, moving closer into Aaron and curling his hand around his waist, but looking at Wayne and his mates.

"Maybe you ought to think about coming out. It may unleash a whole new you."

"What? Wayne shouted as he curled his fist and threw a punch towards Aaron's face.

Aaron had been expecting it though and caught Wayne's fist in his hand, holding it firm. "Now then, let's not play rough, I might like it" he hissed at Wayne.

Wayne struggled, trying to release his hand. His mates moved towards Aaron and Jackson but by now the whole bar had realise that trouble was brewing, including Adam, Ryan and the rest of the gang from the village.

As one of Wayne's mates went to launch at Jackson, a strong arm reached out and grabbed him, stopping him in his tracks. "I don't think so" Andy said. The other lad tried to release Wayne but found Jackson blocking his way.

"Trouble, lads?" asked Adam, who was poised to step in along with Ryan and David.

"No, just catching up, aren't we, mate" Aaron said smiling at Wayne.

Wayne looked around, and seeing the crowd, knew that Aaron had won this one. He managed to free his hand from Aaron's grasp and stepped back, starting his retreat from the bar.

"This ain't over, Wayne shouted threateningly. "You'll get yours! You and your boyfriend!"

"I certainly hope so", Aaron replied laughing and with that, in front of the whole bar, he grabbed a surprised Jackson and kissed him full on the mouth for all to see.

Wayne ran out of the bar, tail well between his legs with his mates following. His mates caught up with him in a side street, kicking hell out of the door of a randomly parked car as he vented his frustration.

"I'm going to get him once and for all, he spat. "His boyfriend won't even recognise him when I've finished with him"

Back inside the bar, a roar went up from the village crowd as the couple continued to exchange a passionate kiss. The lads cheered as the girls whooped.

"Steady, you two" Adam said laughing. "Get a room, will ya."

Aaron broke away from Jackson and smiled at him. Jackson had the biggest smile on his face that Aaron had ever seen. He looked around to see that Wayne and his mates had vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: They're not mine but I'm willing to put in an offer if you fancy selling them!

The rest of the weekend had been spent basking in the adrenalin of the confrontation with Wayne. When they had got back to the village in the early hours of Saturday morning, Aaron and Jackson had quickly left the rest of the group and headed back to the Smithy.

Still on a high from their very public display, their passion ignited the minute they closed the front door on the rest of the village. Ferocious kisses started against the front door and continued as they made their way to the bedroom, their mouths devouring each other as they made their journey up the stairs.

The passion, aggression and adrenalin culminated into frenzied lust and a pure desperation that only quick and dirty sex could control. Drenched in sweat, they had collapsed in a heap on the bed, panting for air and trying to get a second wind.

When they had regained control of their breathing, their lips reunited in a much slower and intense show of affection. It developed into powerful but slow love making that continued until the dawn started to creep through the gaps in the curtains.

The only time they left the house for the next two days was to take Clyde for a walk. The remainder of the weekend was spent languishing in bed and enjoying steamy shower sessions. Never once did they bore of each other and it was great to have the house to themselves.

By Monday morning Jackson was on top of the World and, as they walked to work together, he slipped his hand into Aaron's only for Aaron to pull his hand away sharply.

"What you doing?" Aaron snapped.

Jackson looked shocked at Aaron's reaction. "I just thought after Friday night and the weekend…"

"That was in town, not in the middle of the village! Can you imagine what Cain would say if we rocked up to work hand in hand? And what happens at home is between us, it's nothing to do with anybody else."

The euphoria of a great weekend passed as quick as it came and Jackson felt dejected and annoyed with both himself and Aaron. How he could be so stupid to think that things would change, Jackson thought to himself. That just because Aaron had made a massive step forward on Friday night, that it would mean he would show Jackson some affection in public.

Jackson felt like the whole weekend had been a lie, a pretence, and he was sick of pretending. He was cross with Aaron for getting his hopes up and for continuing to play this split personality. When it was just them, no one else around, Aaron was so caring and they had an amazing time together. But when anyone else was around, he never knew where he stood.

Friday night, how Aaron handled Wayne and then kissing him in front of his friends and the whole bar, Jackson had truly believed that it was going to change things but here they were back at square one.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached the end of the garage drive and Declan's front garden.

"I'll see you at lunchtime, yeah?" Aaron asked.

"Whatever" Jackson said walking towards the front door.

"What's up with you?" Aaron called

Jackson turned sharply. "Let's just say I'd love to go to lunch with Aaron my boyfriend but I'm sure the Aaron I just walked to work with would rather not be seen with me in public."

"Don't be like that. You know I didn't mean to upset you!"

"That's the thing Aaron. You never do!" and with that Jackson stormed into the house and slammed the door.

Aaron stood there shocked. What had brought that on? He trudged up the driveway towards the garage where Cain and Ryan were working.

"What's up with your face?" Cain asked. "Had a row with Loverboy?"

"None of your business" Aaron grunted.

Ryan laughed. "They weren't rowing on Friday night, mate. You ought to have seen him snogging Jackson's face off in the middle of the club."

Aaron scowled at Ryan. He didn't need Cain to know that.

"You what? I wouldn't want to see that thank you very much. Them two drooling over each other; enough to put you off for life" Cain retorted.

Aaron could feel his temper bubbling to the surface and shot both Ryan and Cain a look that they had seen many times.

The banter died down as the morning progressed but unfortunately it didn't help Aaron's mood. His argument with Jackson was playing on his mind along with Cain's comments. He felt so conflicted. He wanted to be the boyfriend Jackson wanted him to be but he couldn't be that person yet, all out and proud, especially with people like Cain around because he couldn't trust himself to keep his temper under control. That was the person he really didn't want to and couldn't afford to be, not just because he knew Jackson would walk away but also because he didn't actually like that person either.

At lunchtime Aaron texted Jackson to see if he wanted to go to the pub. He should have popped round and asked him in person but he was still in a mood and didn't want to cause another row. He got a short text back saying Jackson couldn't as he was waiting for the electrician and would call Aaron later. Well at least he's still speaking to me Aaron thought.

He headed for the Smithy to grab a sandwich, opting to stay away from everyone until he simmered down.

Aaron had barely made it into the house when the bus from Hotton pulled up at the stop at the top of the road. Wayne and his two mates got off and began to walk down the road through the village towards the garage.

They saw Ryan and Cain working but couldn't spot Aaron anywhere. He'd keep Wayne thought. No messing this time, they needed him on his own. Aaron was going to get what was coming to him after humiliating them in the bar the other night. Wayne had thought of nothing else since and he was determined that he was going to make him pay. Unable to see their target, the three thugs headed down towards the cricket pavilion to wait for Aaron to appear.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them but I'm willing to put in an offer if you fancy selling them!

Aaron was sitting at the kitchen table eating his sandwich when he heard the front door open. For a second he thought it was Jackson and was a little disappointed to see Paddy struggling to drag his bags through the door.

"A little help please" Paddy asked.

Aaron got up from the table and took one of the bags from him. "You had a good time?"

"Yeah it was alright. What about you? Everything ok?"

Aaron nodded, having returned to his sandwich.

"Jackson alright?"

Aaron thought for a second before nodding but Paddy noticed that his chewing had slowed down.

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Just had a bit of a strop this morning."

"Who did? You or him?" Paddy asked carefully, not wanting to make matters worse.

Aaron threw him a look. "He got a bit narked with me."

"Can I ask why?"

Aaron didn't want to go into the details. He felt stupid explaining what happened out loud.

"Its nothing, we'll be fine. I need to get back to work. Fancy a pint after work?"

"Yeah, that'll be great…I'm here if you want to talk you know?"

Aaron stopped at the front door. "I know mate, I know."

He walked down the road back to the garage, retracing the steps he took with Jackson that morning. Yesterday they couldn't go five minutes without kissing or touching and now, just because of his hang ups, they were barely speaking. Aaron debated going into Declan's but he didn't know what to say. Best wait till later he decided and went back to the garage.

The afternoon passed quickly. Aaron was up to his eyes at the garage as they had a couple of rush jobs come in. He knew Jackson was busy as he hadn't caught sight of him all day.

And all the while as Aaron was working, Wayne watched from a far waiting for the chance to get his own back.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Jackson was trying to keep the electrician focused while catching up on the interior rooms. His annoyance at Aaron had made him work faster and he'd got quite a bit a done, especially working through lunch.

He could have taken a break and gone for lunch with Aaron but he needed some time to calm down after this morning's row. Now he wasn't angry, more disappointed with what had happened and how they had both handled it.

Jackson had heard some of the comments Cain had made throughout the morning when he was working upstairs by the window and he knew that would have wound Aaron up so he understood why Aaron was so concerned but the fact that Aaron worried about the name calling and banter more than he did Jackson's feelings was what hurt the most. He thought they were further on then that, but that wasn't the first time he'd relaxed and got ahead of himself in this relationship. He knew Aaron's issues but sometimes he just wanted them to be a normal couple rather than all the drama.

The electrician had gone to fetch some more materials, planning to drop them off so his mate could finish the job the next day. He'd be as quick as possible he said but it was getting near knocking off time and Jackson wasn't sure how long he'd have to wait around for him so he began to clear some of the rubbish from the near completed rooms to kill sometime.

His phone beeped indicating a text message. He picked it up and saw Aaron's name on the screen.

_Going to the pub after work to meet Paddy for a drink. Please come over. Missed you today! Ax_

He could see Aaron in the garage holding his mobile in his hand, glancing at the screen waiting for his response and then looking towards the house. His stomach flipped as usual, as it always did when he saw Aaron let his guard down but maybe he ought to start listening to his head and not his heart, Jackson thought.

He looked at his phone, knowing he needed to send a response but not sure what to write. In the end he kept it simple.

_Not sure what time I'll be finished but I'll come over when I'm done x_

He looked at his watch. He may as well carry on clearing up until the electrician returned.

eeeeeeeeeeeee

"Right lads, that's us done for today and I don't know about you but I knackered" Cain said, taking off his work gloves. "How about I treat you to a pint, think we deserve it."

Aaron and Ryan agreed and they started to pack away the tools and manoeuvre the cars into the safety of the garage.

Wayne watched from across the road. He had been getting increasingly agitated that Aaron had not been on his own throughout the afternoon. His mates were bored of waiting but Wayne insisted they waited. Now it looked like they weren't going to get the chance to give him the pasting he deserved.

The three mechanics set off for the pub before Aaron realised he'd left his phone in his overall pocket so ran back to collect it. Wayne thought this would be there chance but then a blonde woman had shown up and was walking with him as he joined his work mates.

"Sod it!" Wayne hissed angrily. He was desperate to teach that pervert a lesson he would never forget.

They were about to give up when they spotted him. He was talking to some guy who got into a van before driving off and leaving him standing alone. He turned and went back into the house but came out minutes later to put some rubbish in the skip.

Wayne watched him repeat the task several times, continually scanning the road and the house for signs of others but it seemed he was all alone. They watched as he lifted some bags into a wheel barrow and moved then up the side of the house to the rear of the property.

It was when he went to the back of the house, Wayne and his thugs made their move. Shielded by the wall and the drive of the garage it was the perfect ambush. They had said he would get what was coming to him, him and his boyfriend. And now they intended to keep that promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Paddy left the Smithy and walked towards the Woolpack. He was about to go in when he spotted Jackson's van still parked outside at Declan's.

He liked Jackson. He was a good lad plus he was good for Aaron even though sometimes Aaron threw it back in his face. He must have the patience of a saint thought Paddy, coping with Aaron's moods. He wasn't sure what had happened today but he could tell from Aaron's reaction when he asked that something had happened between them.

Paddy stood there, unsure whether he should go and have a word with Jackson or not. He didn't want to interfere, just help although he knew Aaron wouldn't see it like that. He just wanted to give Jackson some support and to let him know that he wasn't dealing with Aaron alone.

No one knew better than Paddy what Aaron could be like but over the years he had worked out how to deal with him and thought he could offer some advice. He was worried that eventually Jackson would give up on Aaron, that it would become too much and he would leave.

Paddy knew that Aaron would be devastated, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. He could see how much he cared for the builder and how Jackson felt in return but everyone has their breaking point.

He decided to have a word and walked past the pub and down towards the property, not sure what he would say when he got there.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Jackson heard the footsteps on the gravel coming up the garage drive but had thought nothing of it. He'd thought it was probably a prospective customer so hadn't even bothered to turn around and look.

He'd stacked the bags of cement around the back of the house and put the wheel barrow away for the night. It wasn't till he turned to make his way back to the van that he saw them.

The three thugs stood blocking his path. Wayne stood in the middle, ever the ring leader, while his two mates flanked him either side. Straight away Jackson knew what was coming.

"Well, well, look who we have here" Wayne tormented. "Where's your boyfriend? Left you all alone has he?"

Jackson didn't speak. He was desperately trying to see if there was a way out of this but there wasn't. He could handle himself but there was no way he could handle three on to one, nobody could.

He looked around to see if there was anything lying around that he could use as a weapon but there was nothing. Why had he decided to clear up he thought? There had been all sorts of debris there earlier.

Even if he made his way towards the garage, it was pointless as it was all locked up.

Jackson took a deep breath. He had no choice but to face them. But if he was going down, it would be fighting. At least he'd try and land a couple of punches on that prat Wayne. He walked forward towards his attackers.

"Now where do you think you're going?" The three thugs closed in on him.

He clenched his fists and moved towards Wayne who threw a punch at him which Jackson managed to dodge. He immediately fired off a punch of his own that connected to Wayne's jaw but as the punch landed, his free arm was grabbed and he felt a blast to his ribs.

Jackson lashed out again but the two men grabbed him and held him tightly while Wayne began to overwhelm him with blows to the stomach and face. Jackson tried to kick out but it only made him lose his balance.

He landed on the floor, curled up his legs towards his chest and covered his head with his hands while the three men continued to kick and punch him. His body was aching from the beating and he could feel the pain in his head but Jackson was determined to stay alert.

For god's sake it may be a quiet little village but normally you couldn't go two minutes without someone poking their nose. Surely someone would come and help him. Aaron would come looking for him wouldn't he? Jackson willed himself to hold on until the beating ended and Wayne was satisfied that he'd had his revenge.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Aaron sat in the pub with Cain and Ryan, his boss holding court. Aaron looked at his watch. Where the hell was Jackson, and Paddy for that matter?

Maybe Jackson wasn't coming; perhaps he was still cross with him. Aaron hoped not. He knew he pushed Jackson's patience to the limit but he was working on stuff. It may be happening slowly but he was getting there, getting more comfortable. The weekend had proved that.

The door into the bar swung open.

"Where have you been?" Aaron asked.

Paddy looked at him sheepish. "I went to see Jackson, to check if everything was alright."

"You what? What do you need to go poking your nose in for?"

"I was worried about you, both of you. But don't worry he wasn't there."

"What, he's gone?"

"Well his van was still there but there's no sign of him and Declan's front door was shut."

Aaron looked confused. If his van was there, where was he? Did he think that they were meeting at the Smithy? Aaron pulled out his phone and checked the message. No it said meet in the pub.

He looked up Jackson's number on his mobile and dialled. It started ringing out.

Suddenly the pub door sprang open and Hannah Barton came running in, her eyes searching the room.

"Aaron, quick!" she shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. "There's three lads on to Jackson by the garage. They're laying into him."

Aaron was up on his feet and out the door before she'd even finished speaking, closely followed by Cain, Ryan and Paddy.

He ran from the Woolpack down the road as fast as he could. He knew who it was before he even got there and he was ready for him.

Aaron rounded the corner to find two of the gang holding Jackson down while Wayne stood over him. He heard Wayne order them to spread Jackson's legs as he prepared to deliver the final punishment of a swift kick to the privates.

Aaron hit the trio at full pelt. He sent the three lads flying but there was only one of them that he focused on. Grabbing Wayne, he launched a ferocious attack, pummelling him with punch after punch. Wayne didn't even see him coming and had no chance to defend himself.

Ryan and Cain had swiftly taken on the other two lads who were no match for their opponents now it was a level playing field. They soon had them on the floor and pleading to be left alone.

Paddy rushed to Jackson's side, his face bruised and bleeding and his body limp on the ground. He was just about conscious and could see through swollen eyes the tirade Aaron was raining down on Wayne.

"Aaron, no!" Jackson shouted as best he could.

Aaron didn't hear him, couldn't even, having lost control. His anger had gone beyond boiling point that this scum bag had hurt Jackson, his Jackson, because of his hatred for Aaron and he was going to pay.

Jackson looked at Paddy and begged: "Paddy, stop him, he's going to kill him!"


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Apologies for not updating sooner. To be honest, I'd forgotten all about this until I was reminded *nagged* by my good friend Grumple. More updates soon so enjoy!

The characters are not mine. They belong to Emmerdale. If they were mine they'd be a lot flaming happier!

"Aaron, no!" Jackson shouted as best he could.

Aaron didn't hear him, couldn't even, having lost control. His anger had gone beyond boiling point that this scum bag had hurt Jackson, his Jackson, because of his hatred for Aaron and he was going to pay.

Jackson looked at Paddy and begged: "Paddy, stop him, he's going to kill him!"

Hearing Jackson's plea, Cain let go of his prisoner and rushed to pull Aaron off Wayne. Aaron, still with fists flying, couldn't even hear his uncle and only lashed out more when he felt someone grab at his arm. Seeing Cain's struggle, Ryan also let go of his assailant and ran to help. It took all the strength the two men had to separate Aaron from his target.

"Aaron, calm down," Cain shouted. Aaron's breathing was heavy, almost snarling as his temper consumed him. They dragged him over to where Paddy had managed to sit Jackson up, knowing they were the only two people that would be able to calm Aaron down. Paddy tried talking to him, encouraging him to control his breathing to slow it down but his eyes were still fixed on Wayne.

"I suggest you lot get your mate and do one," Cain snarled at the thugs who picked up a bloody and battered Wayne as best as they could and headed down the garage drive and into the street. Aaron tried to charge after them but Cain and Ryan had a firm hold of him. Seeing that Aaron was only getting more aggravated, Jackson grabbed Paddy's arm and tried to haul himself to his feet. Paddy held him up as best he could, mindful that the beating may have left Jackson with who knows what internal injuries.

"Aaron...Aaron please...I need you."

Hearing his boyfriend's voice, Aaron finally turned his head to look at Jackson. He crumbled and let out a small sob as he saw Jackson's blood stained face, swollen and bruised from the beating. "I'm ok, it's alright," Jackson said as he reached out to Aaron.

Despite the damage inflicted, Aaron could see Jackson's gorgeous brown eyes pleading with him to calm down. He moved towards Jackson, freeing himself from Cain and Ryan's grasp and enfolded his arms around his boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry, Jay. This is all my fault. I'm so so sorry," Aaron cried. "I should have come sooner, should have met you from work."

"It's not your fault Wayne is a nutter. You didn't know he was going to show up here with his cronies," Jackson said, wincing as he spoke.

"We need to get you to hospital", Aaron insisted seeing his boyfriend's pain.

"No, I'm ok. I'm not going to hospital, no way. Just get me home."

Paddy interjected. "Jackson, Aaron's right. God knows what damage has been done with three of them on to you. You need to get checked over."

"No. I can't Paddy. If I show up at the hospital looking like this, the first thing they are going to do is call the police."

"Let them call the police. He should get what's coming to him," Aaron insisted, his breathing becoming more even.

"No! Him and his mates will only deny it and try to pin something on you. I don't want any comeback on this for you"

"I don't care about me!"

"Well I do! So please, just take me home"

Paddy patched up Jackson the best he could, cleaning up his bloodied face and strapping up his ribs. Aaron had helped Jackson remove his t-shirt and both had suppressed a gasp at the severity of the marks on his body, even a shoe print visible where they had stamped and kicked him. Aaron and Paddy had shared a look, each knowing they were lucky to get there when they did.

Paddy would have much preferred Jackson to go to the hospital for an X-ray but the builder was having none of it. Paddy had tried to change his mind as had Aaron but Jackson was adamant. His only concern was keeping Aaron out of trouble and the vet was grateful although he could see Aaron was distraught that his boyfriend had been so viciously attacked because of him.

They had put Jackson to bed and in between making him mugs of tea and fetching him painkillers, Aaron had hardly left Jackson's side since they got back to Smithy cottage. It had even took some persuading to get Aaron to wash Wayne's blood off his hands and change his t-shirt that had been wrecked in the fight. He didn't want to leave him.

Aaron had finally given in when Jackson had dozed off but was now back sitting on the edge of the bed watching his boyfriend's chest move up and down as he slept. His hands were beginning to ache from the punches he had unleashed on Wayne. Aaron couldn't believe what had happened, the day had gone from bad to worse and it was all his fault. He couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to Jackson but for him to be attacked because Wayne had it in for Aaron, was even worse. He could feel the anger rising in him again as he looked at Jackson's swollen cheek and the purple bruising that was rapidly creeping across his face and his arms.

"You don't have to babysit me. I'm fine," Jackson whispered.

"You're far from fine. I still think we ought to get you checked over properly."

"I told you, I'm not going to the hospital. They'll only ask questions. I don't want you getting into trouble because of that thug."

"Its only what I deserve after what he did to you. This is all because of me winding him up. I should have just left it, walked out of that bar when I saw him. Not given him a gob full, trying to be the big man. I should have had the beating, not you." Aaron's voice faltered, betraying his emotions.

"Aaron, this is not your fault. There are loads of scum like Wayne out there. It's his fault not yours. And for the record, I was so proud of you in that bar. A few months ago, you'd have just laid into him but you didn't. You kept your cool. You couldn't have predicted this."

"But you got hurt because of me," Aaron protested.

"No, I got hurt by Wayne and his mates. You did not do this to me Aaron." Jackson reached for Aaron's hand, wincing in pain as he moved. He stroked his fingers across Aaron's knuckles. "Do they hurt?"

Aaron shook his head. "it's noting compared to how bruised and battered you are."

"I'm not broken, you know. I will heal. Come here," said Jackson, indicating for Aaron to lie with him on the bed.

Aaron climbed further onto the bed, careful not to knock Jackson or get too close at first. He moved towards his boyfriend, putting his arm around Jackson when he moved forward and reclined onto Aaron's chest.

He kissed Jackson's forehead and stroked his head. "I swear I'll never let him or anyone else ever hurt you again."

Sensing his tone, Jackson turned to look at his boyfriend. "Promise me Aaron, you won't go after Wayne over this. It's over and I want to keep it that way. Please just leave it."

Looking into Jackson's pleading eyes, Aaron assured him. "I won't go near him or his scummy mates."

"Promise?"

"I Promise," Aaron replied.


End file.
